Babysitting
by FallUnworthy
Summary: yaoi KaiTala. kai has to babysit his nephew and ends up doing something else, way more fun. M rated for cyber sex! R


**Warning: yaoi, lemon(cyber sex), elephant thong inside =)**

**Disclaimer: me own nothing except for Lev(Kai's cousin) AND this story is a gift to MariahQ and Purple-Kissed-Wishes for joining in ****unholy matrimony... **

**Enjoy…**

**

* * *

**

"Please!" Lev whined and gripped Kai's jeans, letting himself to be dragged around by grumbling bluenette.

"No!" Kai yelled, driven to the point of sheer madness. He has been bothered by his little nephew Lev for a whole, god damned hour. That little pest just wouldn't leave him alone. Like it wasn't bad enough he had to sing Hush You Mice**(1)** with him for god knows how many times, now that little devil wanted him to dance to Caramlledansen.

"I'll tell mom you were mean to me!" boy yelped stubbornly and released Kai's jeans, pouting in the middle of the room. "Go on and tell her whatever you want." Kai said and stuck his tongue out at kid.

'_Oh god. I've been around him for too long!'_ Kai frowned and made note to self to slap himself later for doing that.

There had to be something that would get kid's attention for at least 30 minutes. Kai dropped onto huge comfy couch in the middle of living room, sighing. He closed his eyes, trying to come up with anything that would be helpful.

'_Cartoons are just too obvious and he has been watching them whole day anyways.' _

Lev frowned unhappily as his stomach growled and he got up, looking for his uncle.

'_Fuck that. I'll just find a big kitchen knife and force him to obey me.' _

"Uncle Kai, I'm hungry." Lev whined and climbed onto couch, making his way over to Kai on all fours.

_'Hell no. He'll tell my sister and she'll destroy Dranzer. That bitch…'_

"My stomach is angry. It's complaining. It scares me." Lev yelped as his stomach growled louder, but Kai simply ignored him.

_'What would Tala do?'_

"KAI!" Lev yelled into Kai's ear, this time catching his uncle's attention fully. "What do you want, you pest?!" he yelled and shrieked as he saw Lev only inch or two away from his own face. Boy's eyes were big and he was drooling hungrily.

"Stop drooling on my shirt!" Kai jumped up, yelping and he frowned as he saw a dark slimy spot on his shirt. "Oh…fuck…" he groaned, trying to wipe it off without having to touch it.

"I am hungry!" boy frowned and Kai looked at him instantly, glaring daggers at him. "You drooled on my shirt!" he hissed and Lev's eyes got bigger, welling up with tears. "But…but you didn't want to dance and you don't listen to me at all." he whined and his face got round, he was getting ready to burst into tears. "Uhhhh, no! I mean, it's ok, just don't cry!" Kai hurried, sweatdropping. He grabbed Lev and lifted him up, carrying him over his shoulder like a potato sack. "Where are we going?" boy perked up as soon as Kai lifted him, walking toward the door.

no sign of tears at all.

Kai ignored him again.

"There, I'll leave you here and you'll make yourself something to eat. I have to call somebody." Kai explained and sat him on the counter, placing empty bowl in front of him. Lev looked at him questionably. "Please, hold yourself back. I know I'm pretty but you don't have to stare." Kai muttered but Lev kept on staring, more confused than before.

"I can't cook." Lev said suddenly, just as Kai was about to leave. Kai turned around to face his nephew, remembering he was just a little kid. "neither can I." Kai muttered and leaned against the counter, deep in thoughts.

_'Cereals…no. He hates cereals. What a weird kid. Apple…rabbit food. Soup…maybe…'_

Lev watched his uncle closely, seeing Kai's face light up all of a sudden. Kai pushed himself away from the counter and shuffled through packs with instant soup for some time, before he finally pulled one out. Then, he opened it and shook content out into the bowl, pouring some water over it.

"Heat it up in microwave and eat." He said and turned around to leave for the second time, interrupted like before. "But I can't use microwave." Lev said.

"It breaks my heart only to think about it." Kai said and walked out of the kitchen, already sensing trouble. But he didn't bother go check on Lev. What could possibly happen?

Pretty pleased with himself, after occupying Lev with something that will take that boy quite some time to finish, Kai went upstairs and walked into the first room he found, dialling Tala's number. It only rang once before redhead answered.

"Hey sexy, miss me?" Tala purred on the other side and Kai sighed, smiling.

"Maybe."

"Maybe? I feel unloved." Came Tala's insulted reply, accompanied by fake sobs, making Kai chuckle.

"Make me love you." he said and he could almost hear Tala's smirk as redhead lightened up instantly, a great idea of how to spend quality time with his boyfriend over the phone.

"Oh I will. You can bet on that." Tala smirked, not even waiting for Kai's reply. "Ok, I hope you're alone because that blood sucking pest must not join us." Tala mumbled almost evilly, waiting for Kai to confirm his hopes. "No, he's not here. I'm alone."

"Great. Lock the door because we don't want any interruptions." Tala said and Kai narrowed his eyebrows, getting up to lock the door. "Why? It's just a- wait! Are you- seriously?" Kai started babbling once he finally realised where this was going and Tala chuckled.

"Do as I say, Hiwatari. You'll love it. You know you will, you little bitch…"

"O-Okay." Kai muttered and locked the door, waiting for Tala to say something.

"Now, get on the bed. Or lay on the floor, it's your call." Tala grinned and sat on his bed, leaning against the wall. Kai walked over to the bed and sat down in the middle, crossing his legs. "Lay down I said. Not sit." Tala growled and Kai rose one blue eyebrow, eyeing the phone.

"How the hell do you know I'm not laying?" he asked and Tala smiled "I hear everything, I see everything, I know everything." He said proudly and Kai shrugged, laying down onto the soft material, relaxing his muscles. "Ok. What do I usually do now?" Tala asked slyly, he could already imagine Kai blushing slightly.

"Mhmnnm." Kai mumbled. "Pull your shirt up, Kai." Tala ordered and Kai nodded, more to himself, pulling his shirt up only to reveal his hot body. "Now, run your hands over your nipple slightly, barely touching it." Tala purred slowly, hearing Kai take a deep breath.

Kai closed his eyes and ran his fingertips over left nipple, quickly caressing the other too. he made a tiny moan and Tala smirked, feeling his jeans become too tight for him already. "Keep going, pinch them." he groaned and Kai moaned again, pinching his swollen nipple.

"Kai, pull your jeans off, but keep your underwear on." Tala groaned and Kai frowned, opening his eyes. "Why?"  
Tala smirked. He couldn't help himself to be a tease. "Don't ask, you're ruining the moment, stupid." Redhead hissed and Kai hurried with his jeans, kicking them off.

"Run your hand over your abdomen, slowly, making circular motions." Tala moaned and unzipped his own jeans, pulling them off slowly. Kai did as told, slowly falling into the moment again, his other hand still playing with his nipples. He moaned and ran his fingers over the bulge in his underwear, making Tala growl angrily as he gasped and moaned out louder than before.

"Kai, I didn't let you go down there." Tala frowned and Kai smiled slightly, moaning into the phone just to tease Tala more. Redhead groaned lowly, fighting the urge to simply wank off right there.

"I'll hang up and you'll just have to simply wank off." Tala smirked and listened to Kai's tiny groans before he spoke again. "Do exactly as I say. Run your fingers over your cock gently and rub it up and down few times." Kai closed his eyes, running his fingers over the bulge in his pants again, slightly rubbing it, up and down. he moaned and added more touch, feeling himself getting hard.

"Oh god…Kaaai." Tala moaned and closed his eyes, pinching his nipple playfully. "Taaaalaaaa…"

"Kaai, pull your boxers off. mmmmmmm!" Tala groaned into the phone and Kai hurried, already itching with pleasure and need. "Suck your fingers, Hiwatari…" Tala ordered harshly and Kai licked his fingers, taking them into his mouth to coat them in saliva. He made growls of pleasure as he did so, almost driving Tala crazy with need.

"Don't rub right away, run your finger over the tip slowly and down, over your balls." Tala moaned and Kai pulled fingers out of his mouth, slowly touching the tip of his cock, brushing to get more pleasure. He trailed his fingers down, wrapping them around his shaft and began rubbing up and down slowly, but fastening the pace pretty soon.

His moans became more intense and judging by pants he was making, Tala quickly figured out what he was doing. Nothing turned him on more than his hot boyfriend, touching himself. But he wasn't there to see it, dammit!

"Kai! Stop rubbing your dick." He growled while teasing himself, so it came out less angry than he wanted it to sound.

"Pleeaasee!" Kai groaned, pulling his hand away, frowning in obvious annoyance at the loss of pleasure and contact. "Not yet… I want this as much as you do, but I'm gonna make it last a bit more." Tala explained, biting his lip not to moan. He didn't even notice it was starting to bleed.

"Ohhhh…please, just fuck mee!" Kai moaned again, making Tala trembled with lust. "Is there anything useful in the room?" Tala suddenly asked, half moaning half groaning and Kai looked around quickly, lust almost stopping him to think straight.

"Uhhh…No…" he mumbled, trying to think of a hiding place for sex toys. His sister sure had some. He was sure of it. He quickly slipped off of the bed and smirked, pulling a box out from underneath. He opened it and his eyes widened instantly with surprise…and excitement.

Sure him and Tala had way more stuff but he never expected his sister to have more than a pair of cuffs or a vibrator.

"Wow…dildos, vibrators, anal beads, cuffs…" he hurried, but Tala already heard enough and smirked. "Take the vibrator." He ordered and Kai took it, sighing in relieve since he expected Tala to demand him to take anal beads. Well, he wouldn't take them anyways. He lay on the bed again, waiting.

"Now, you may touch yourself. But only few rubs up and down." Tala groaned and felt close to his release, almost biting his tongue off to force himself to stop. Kai didn't have to hear it twice, he simply grabbed his hard member, rubbing up and down roughly, moaning.

His bliss didn't last long enough for a release.

"Ok, stop. Lick your fingers and run them over your opening slowly, entering just a little bit." Tala moaned and Kai did as told, teasing his sensitive spot. They both moaned out and Tala grinned, imagining Kai touching and teasing himself, all sweaty and blushing…

"Pleeeaaasee Tala, just fuck me already!" Kai groaned again and pushed two fingers inside, pulling out and pushing back in repeatedly. "Yeaaah Kaaai aahhh." Tala moaned, starting to rub his dick again. Kai closed his eyes, turning the vibrator on. He waited for a moment, before pushing it inside of himself slowly. He winced slightly, gritting his teeth.

"Yeeaaahh! Kaaai…" Tala groaned and kept on rubbing slowly, he didn't want to come before Kai. Kai started off slow at first, but fastened his pace as soon as he got used to the feeling of vibrator digging into him, his entire body trembling with need.

"Ohhh goood, Tala!" Kai almost screamed out, but he quickly slapped a hand over his mouth, remembering Lev was still in the house. and he would have a lot of unwanted, uneasy explaining to do. "K-Kai…I'm…coming!" Tala moaned between pants and Kai nodded, groaning "Me t-too!" they both moaned again, Kai coming a bit sooner than Tala.

Tala smirked as he heard Kai take a deep breath and he closed his eyes, relaxing too. he listened to the loud breathing that was coming from the phone, satisfied. "Tala…I love you." Kai suddenly whispered into the phone. "I know." He replied softly and Kai smiled. "Get your ass over here. i need you." Kai suddenly growled.

"Already?" Tala asked, a smaller version of him already all excited.

"Yes!"

"On my way."

"Hurry!" Kai growled and ended the conversation quickly, grabbing his boxers. He pulled them on, jeans following right after and he was on his way downstairs. House seemed to be still standing together, without some serious, noticeable damage. No sign of Lev.

_'Good. At least I won't have to explain-'_

"Why are you shirtless, uncle Kai?" a voice interrupted from behind and Kai sweatdropped, turning around slowly. "I…was working out." Was the smartest thing he could come up with. C'mon, he was talking to a little kid who was still too young and naive to question further than that. Lev rose one eyebrow, his eyes still staring at Kai.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Kai asked, not really knowing what to say now, he never was an expert when it came to little kids. As far as he was concerned, kids were annoying insects. And when those insects become too much to bear, you simply crush them. And possibly get hit in the balls by an older sister, who happens to be insects mother for it.

Just as he was about to say something, doorbell rang. Kai eyed the door and than his nephew, turning around. He took a deep breath, hoping Tala was wearing something decent. He opened the door, and Tala, wearing black jeans and a jacket smirked at him, not even noticing the little devil who was clenching onto Kai's leg.

Without saying a word, Tala pressed his lips against Kai's, pushing his tongue into Kai's mouth greedily. Kai mumbled something, trying to push Tala away, but redhead pushed Kai backwards, slamming the door shut. His lips never left Kai's.

"Em I invisible?"

"Uhhh…erm, I didn't pay attention to you, kiddo." Tala, who pulled away from Kai in shock mumbled, scratching the back of his head. Kai sighed and lifted his nephew to Tala's eye level before introducing them. "Lev, this is Tala, my horny boyfriend, Tala, this is Lev, my clueless, annoying nephew." Two of them stared at each other, before Tala smiled with his 1000 volts smile, pinching Lev's cheek.

"Nice knowing ya, cute stuff, but if you don't mind, me and my extremely sexy boyfriend need to have a little talk, private talk." Tala explained and Lev nodded, wiggling in Kai's hands. Kai released him and boy looked at them again, before smiling innocently. "I will go and eat." He said and Kai frowned, while Tala was still smiling.

"Tala, stop smiling or else I swear to god I'm gonna smack you in the face." Kai growled through his teeth and Tala sopped smiling immediately, turning around to face Kai. "He's so cute." He mumbled, noticing Kai's killer look. "I can detect jealousy here, Kaisy." Tala grinned and Kai twitched.

Tala didn't pay attention to Kai's hands that balled into fists. He lifted Kai by grabbing his right underneath his sexy little but, carrying his light boyfriend up the stairs. "No need for you to be jealous now. nobody sucks as good as you do." Tala commented and Kai did smack him.

"Ow! What did you do that for!?"

"You are sick!"

"You're loving it. Admit it!"

"…Yes…I am."

Tala opened the door of the bedroom and walked in quickly, slamming the door shut. He released Kai and pushed him against the wall, brushing their bodies together. "Fuck Tala…just get naked and fuck me senselessly." Kai moaned, in need of real fuck. Cyber sex wasn't enough. he needed to feel Tala inside of him now!

Tala pulled his jacket off, wearing absolutely nothing else underneath it. Kai smirked. "You sure were in a hurry." He said and kissed Tala full on, unzipping boyfriend's pants, brushing against the huge bulge in Tala's pants.

Once Tala pulled his jeans off, he pulled away from Kai and pulled him toward the bed, but Kai yanked on his arm, stopping him. "Why are you wearing that…thing?" Kai frowned and pointed toward Tala's underwear. Tala looked down and back up, smiling. "Elephant thong. Don't like?" Tala asked innocently, blinking at Kai.

"No." Kai said sorely, attempting to pull it off, when suddenly, shocking them both, Lev ran into the room happily. All three of them stood there, looking at each other for some time, before Lev's eyes stopped on Tala's elephant thing, Kai smacked a hand across his face and Tala…he did nothing.

"Hey, an elephant!" Lev yelped happily and made few steps toward Tala. "Yeah. Do you like it, kid?" Tala asked and Kai snapped toward him, ready to choke the redhead for asking such thing.

"Can I play with it?" suddenly, that question sunk deep into Tala's and Kai's head and they both paled. "NO!"

"Why not!?" Lev whined, trying to grab Tala's _elephant_, but Kai grabbed him just in time and Tala jumped away.

"Bad BAD Lev!" Kai yelled and gave his nephew few shakes, before carrying him out of the room. "I'll buy you an elephant tomorrow. But now, you wait here or got to bed." He said angrily and Tala walked out of the room, to his unfortunate luck wearing nothing but his thing. His heart nearly stopped beating in horror. There stood Kai's sister, few feet away, steamily angry.

"Uhh, I hope she doesn't have rabies." Tala whined and Kai looked up. His heart did stop. For a few moments, before it started beating so fast it almost burst out through his chest.

"You better have a good excuse this time!" woman barked, her eyes gleaming with madness.

"I'm fucked." Kai mumbled.

"And not the way I prefer." Tala added, taking a step back. it was not his fault after all. Kai was the first to call.

* * *

**1: russian kiddy song…i still remember how they tortured us with it in kindergarten -_-**

**T****here, I'm finished with my elephant thong story. I hope you enjoyed it and please do feel free to _review_!**


End file.
